


Felix Week 2k18

by Lillinet (IzarVesperes)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry potter Hogwarts mystery
Genre: F/M, Felix Week 2k18, FelixWeek2k18, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzarVesperes/pseuds/Lillinet
Summary: Coleccion de los AU de la Felix WeekMás info: https://felixweek2k18.tumblr.com/post/178158227894/felixweek2k18





	1. Fuego de Dragon

Caminaron por el bosque aledaño al castillo, era su lugar favorito para despejar la mente. Era la excusa para ambos de distenderse de sus responsabilidades y olvidar quiénes eran y por qué estaban allí. A veces solos, a veces acompañados del otro. Siempre cuando nadie los veía.

—Todavía siguen sin aceptarme—comentó él, dejando que sus manos sintieran las distintas cortezas de los árboles.

—Eventualmente lo harán—le aseguró ella, caminando a su par e imitándolo.

Hacía años que estaba intentando ser aceptado por el clan, al haber muerto su familia y su mentor; pero a veces sentía que no iba a ocurrir, que era mejor estar solo y arreglárselas como mejor podía.

Quien era amable con él era la hija del rey de la región. Y no es exactamente por su corazón amable y bondadoso, dado que Aoife era una guerrera diestra y poco misericordiosa. Tenía que haber algo que le inspirara confianza para tratarlo con aquella deferencia. A menudo, cuando se lo preguntaba en las mejores horas, ella le respondía que las estrellas le dijeron que debía confiar en él. Que un día su confianza daría frutos. 

Félix se dejaba llevar por las palabras de la princesa, creyendo que aquello podía significar su aceptación al clan. En el fondo sabía que aunque abrigara especial afecto por ella, por el interés común en la naturaleza y las antiguas formas, y su cariño fuese mutuo, ella no intercedería en su favor a la hora de probarse merecedor del puesto que clamaba.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Ni siquiera han-

Giró para verla y se la encontró mirando al frente, rígida. Estuvo por preguntar, pero Aoife lo calló sin apenas mover los labios.

Buscó mirar hacia el frente y alcanzó a ver escudos rojos que parecían dirigirse hacia ellos. Fue un movimiento rápido en el que Félix actuó más por instinto que por otra cosa. Tomó a Aoife y levantó su mano libre para invocar un escudo de protección e invisibilidad. Uno al lado del otro, vieron cómo las tropas de un clan enemigo se movían sin ser conscientes de que los esquivaban. Cuando hasta los rezagados terminaron de pasar, ambos se permitieron respirar y se movieron rápido para esconderse de la vista por si alguno deshacía sus pasos.

Aoife ni dudó. Se sacó el collar que plata y jade y se lo entregó.

—Avisa a padre que hay enemigos en los límites de nuestro castillo, druida—ordenó ella, buscando en su cinturón una daga, la única arma que poseía.

Félix dudó, pero acató la orden.

—Cuídate— pronunció con afecto mientras se alejaba, comenzando a conjurar quien-sabe-qué.

Darach, el hermano mayor de Aoife no se mostró muy complacido por enterarse lo sucedido; aunque no era momento ni lugar para manifestar su queja. Félix no se molestó en explicarse. Él y Aoife estaban juntos en el bosque haciendo-quién-sabe-qué, a escondidas de la supervisión que debía escoltarlo por ser un extranjero y de las doncellas que debían acompañarla a ella a toda hora.

Aunque la realidad fuese muy distinta a la que cualquiera se podía imaginar, no dejaban de ser un hombre y una mujer juntos, a espaldas del resto del clan. Sospechoso cuanto menos.

—Usen los dragones—sugirió Félix mientras los veía abandonar el recinto. El padre, Arzur, rey de la región y jefe del clan, se volvió a Félix—; los enemigos llevan rojos estandartes.

La comisura del labio del hombre se movió en disgusto, pero no dijo nada. Darach le ordenó quedarse en el castillo y practicar su magia para favorecerlos.

* * *

 

El cielo se teñía de rojo cuando escuchó el cuerno que marcaba el regreso a casa, victoriosos del combate. Vio a algunas cabezas pasar por la puerta de su recinto, hombres cansados y magullados que iban directo hacia la parte más oscura de las mazmorras, a saber qué destino les esperaba. Sin embargo, nadie lo molestó hasta entrada la noche.

Darach abrió la puerta con poca ceremonia, alterando la tranquilidad del lugar y provocando un respingo en él. Más allá de eso, Félix no se inmutó.

—Mi hermana pide verte—masticó las palabras—; traé tus mengunjes curativos.

Echó mano a las pociones solicitadas, como a la pequeña caja con frascos llenos de hierbas medicinales antes de seguirlo. Los guardias apostados a cada lado de la puerta de su lugar de trabajo lo siguieron mientras él seguía a Darach.

Fue la primera vez que puso pie en su alcoba y, en todo momento, lo hizo bajo la mirada atenta de Darach así como las damas de compañía. Aoife hablaba en susurros, dado que un volumen más alto que aquello no hacía más que provocarle sufrimiento. Todo su cuerpo estaba febril, su piel cerosa y sus ojos dilatados no hacían más que traerle pena a Félix. 

—No lo digas—le susurró ella cuando él estaba tomando los recaudos necesarios para cambiarle las vendas improvisadas, hechas en el campo de batalla vaya a saber cuándo—. No digas que lo sientas cuando cumpliste una orden dada.

Félix asintió y se mantuvo en su labor. 

Le dio indicaciones a las doncellas y al propio Darach sobre cómo tratar el cuerpo de Aoife durante los próximos días, para que no fuese necesario que él estuviese en cada curación.  Durante esa primera noche, rezó a los dioses por Aoife, por su supervivencia.

—Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo en este mundo vasto y cruel...—susurró, inclinandose una y otra vez sobre el altar improvisado que mantenía en su habitación.

Así sólo la visitó seis veces más, a la mañana y a la noche, antes de que ella se levantara al cuarto día, curada.

No la dejaron verla luego de eso, tampoco la buscó, pero aún la duda de las acciones de ambos hacía que se lo mirara con malos ojos cuando recorría la distancia que lo separaba su estar de su alcoba. Al final de aquella semana, Azur ordenó que lo llevaran al bosque.

Fue una caminata hacia el claro del bosque que visitaban casi a diario, donde una fuente pequeña de piedra tallada se alzaba. Azur se puso a un lado, colocó las cenizas que aparecían alrededor de los nidos de los dragones, un ópalo de fuego y la piedra de la luna. Prendió la composición con una antorcha de fuego de dragón y-

Un fuego azul surgió. Con un gesto, le indicó a Félix que se acercara. Él apenas observó las llamas danzarinas. Querían ponerlo a prueba. Querían sacarse la duda de lo que sus actos aparentaban. El precio por cortejar a la princesa, siendo él un extranjero era grave. Más porque no era considerado de la realeza.

Él era un druida para ellos, no tenía derecho a ésos placeres. Menos con la hija del rey.

Las preguntas parecían vagas al principio, pero con las manos en el fuego, a Félix no le quedó más que responder con honestidad.

—¿Has intimado con mi hija?

—No carnalmente—pudo ver el ceño fruncido del rey.

—Desarrolla—objetó Darach a pocos metros de ambos.

—Encuentro intereses similares que me permiten sentir afinidad y desarrollar conversaciones íntimas, en referencia a mis pensamientos más internos, dudas, sentimientos o apreciaciones.

—¿La has cortejado?

—No.

—¿Qué sientes por ella?

—Devoción; veo en ella el fuego de un clan guerrero, de la seguridad y del honor que todos los de su clase deben tener. La seguridad de saber a dónde va y cómo.

De un tirón, Azur sacó el brazo de la pequeña fogata. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de cenizas, pero intactas. Nadie aplaudió.

Había pasado la prueba. Cuando tocó el turno de la princesa, las preguntas se dieron igual, las respuestas variaron solo en el tono de su voz y en la referencia a las estrellas.

—Ellas me dijeron que llegaría un hombre en el que podía confiar más que mi vida, mas no amar—declaró—; dos días después, el druida llegó a nuestras tierras.

De alguna manera, pudo sentir que la respuesta de Aoife los satisfizo más.

* * *

 

Guerras pasaron, tragedias y enfermedades también. En menos de quince años, Aoife se vio huérfana de padres, con su hermano desaparecido y en un matrimonio efectuado para ganar poder político y bélico con un clan cercano. Pese a que las mujeres no estaban en posición de gobernar completamente, la mayoría de las decisiones corrían por su cuenta.

Y a su lado, siempre Félix.

Nadie volvió a dudar de ellos, nadie volvió a indignarse de verlos en compañía del otro con largos paseos, conversaciones hechas en susurros y sonrisas furtivas. Nadie se sorprendía del los roces casuales de las manos y de los brillos en los ojos, mucho menos, del lenguaje clave que no tardaron en darse cuenta que ellos hablaban, pero nadie descifraba.

Nadie escapaba a la prueba de fuego, la única que hablaba con la verdad de los corazones de los interrogados.

Las lenguas viperinas siempre hablaron y teorizaron sobre la forma que podrían haber tenido ambos para escapar de la prueba de fuego; pero nadie nunca estuvo realmente seguro. Todas las palabras, se las llevaba el viento y no habían ningún registro al que pudiesen acceder que revelara las suposiciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dia 1: Royalty AU  
> solo que me entusiasmé un poco e hice un intento de Royalty AU medio celtico-escoces con magia. Cosas que pasan.


	2. Apartados

**Apartados.**

Siempre encontraba un modo de vuelta a ella. Era como su habilidad especial. No importa cuánto tiempo pasara o cuan lejos estuviesen. Siempre la encontraba.

—¡Aoife! —su voz estremecedora viajó por el pasillo e hizo eco, logrando oírse por encima del jaleo por la guerra.

La vio erguir su cabeza y la vio toser, antes de mirarlo y sonreír. La vio esgrimir su varita hacia él y lanzar un escudo de protección. Segundos después, sintió la vibración de algún maleficio en su espalda.   


Su respuesta fue como un latigazo, Félix giró sobre sí y conjuró la maldición asesina. Ya no estaba con Voldemort, pero no dejaría de usar ese hechizo y jugar “con las reglas” solo para satisfacer la moral del bando “bueno”. Se aseguró que no hubiese contraataques antes de acercarse a ella y asegurarla sana. Su pie estaba atrapado bajo los escombros y parecía tener toda la pierna derecha inmovilizada.

—Sé mi escudo—pidió mientras se arrodillaba para trabajar en sacar los escombros de encima de su pie, sin que ninguno de los de la pila cayera sobre ellos. Ella le sonrió, altanera pese al dolor.

—Siempre.

Los primeros minutos transcurrieron en silencio, hasta que la mano de Félix tocó parte de la piel expuesta del tobillo atrapado.

Las sensaciones de desencadenaron como encender un interruptor muggle. De repente, Félix podía oler el polvillo húmedo de la piedra antigua, sentirel polvillo húmedo de los escombros, oler el frío de los pasillos, los rastros de polvora que dejaba algún que otro hechizo o poción. Sus ojos veían colores más vivos, más nitidos, la sangre era más roja, podía sentir mejor el frío de su entorno… podía decir con seguridad que todo tenía un gusto distinto. 

Apartó la mano con rapidez, como si le diera electricidad y todo ese mundo de estimulos se apagó tan rápido como se encendió. Contuvo el aliento, esperando que Aoife no se diera cuenta.

—¿Cómo está Perú?—le preguntó ella, quizás negada a admitir lo que sintió.

—Húmedo, caluroso… —se encogió de hombros—. Hemos estado trabajando los lazos con la colonia de Vipertooth y la verdad que estamos haciendo progresos históricos.

—¿Cómo por ejemplo?

—Coordinar un ejército de Vipertooth peruanos moverse de un punto a otro sin matar a nadie.

Escuchó la risa de Aoife y se permitió sonreír un poco, a relajarse, mientras volvía a su tarea..

—¿Cómo está Jacob?

—Rompiendo maldiciones olvidadas en algún lugar del mundo—respondió ella con una media sonrisa.

—¿Y Talbott? Ben y Rowan dijeron que estabas con él en un principio. ¿Él esta-?

Ella hizo una pausa antes de responder, posiblemente, hilvanando los detalles para reconstruir su camino hasta ella.

—Vivo, pero no pudo con sus demonios. Está ayudando a evacuar a los menores de Hogsmeade. Teme reaccionar de la manera incorrecta por si se encuentra con el asesino de sus padres.

Félix asintió. Hubo silencio por varios minutos, donde logró liberarle el pie, y comenzó con las curaciones mínimas e improvisadas, antes de estar seguro que ella resistiría un viaje hacia la seguridad de sus heridas.

—A veces pienso en vos—Admitió Aoife en un susurro después de unos momentos de silencio, mientras lo miraba actuar.

—Yo también—asintió él, con un tono que intentaba mantenerse al margen.

—A veces… siempre está el “qué hubiese pasado si…”—Aoife se encogió de hombros y, de inmediato se arrepintió por la mueca de dolor  que le siguió.

—Ah, sí—comentó—; el terrible si condicional.

Silencio, nuevamente, Aoife no sabía cómo seguir la conversación y Félix, sencillamente no quería. Asegurado de que el pie estuviese bien protegido, se ocupó de entablillar la pierna para minimizar los riesgos de empeorar lo que sea que tuviese alli. La ayudó a incorporarse, debiendo estar sus manos en contacto otra vez.

—Félix…—el modo en el que pronunció su nombre lo distrajo. La forma en la que sus labios se movían y sus ojos lo miraban.

La musicalidad que tenía su voz entonces, los detalles de sus ojos, las pequeñas marcas de la edad que empezaban a asomarse… la perfección que hacía en ellas, el aspecto suave de su piel-

Le soltó la mano y la sacudió, para sacarse la sensación. Ella hizo una mueca. Entendía, porque habían hablado, pero eso no significaba que le gustara.

—No es momento para hablar de esto, Aoife—aclaró—: no estamos juntos por nuestras decisiones, por nuestros demonios. Y esta guerra no nos hará que-

—Y sin embargo, siempre me encuentras; cuando estoy en peligro.

Él se detuvo a mirarla, suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

—Sabes por qué es. Lo sabes muy bien.

—¿Pero no extrañas… como nos sentíamos?

La pregunta tocó una fibra sensible. La vio incluso estirar la mano hacia él. Por un momento, se quedó esperando el contacto que nunca llegó, pues ella se arrepintió o lo pensó mejor; la razón escapaba de su conocimiento.

Su silencio lo incriminó, y era porque él no quería enfrentarse a esas verdades incómodas para sí. Aceptar sus emociones y deseos como una entidad aparte de su familia era-

—¿Entonces por qué escapas?—cuestionó.

No había nada peor para su orgullo. Félix crispó los dedos, apretó los dientes y levantó la cabeza con enojo.

—No escapo. Me alejo; para protegerte. Lo sabes—puntualizó—. Porque no es este nuestro momento, ni nuestro lugar como para estar juntos… Aoife, no insistas más con el tema. Por. Favor.

Se mantuvieron la mirada el tiempo que les pareció una eternidad. Ella suspiró.

—No sé cuando volveré a verte—le confesó. 

Félix la imitó.

—Yo tampoco— se relamió los labios, que los sentía secos.

Hubo un silencio prolongado. Hizo una pequeña mueca, la marca de su brazo le ardía, pero no quería evidenciarlo.

—¿Crees que-?—pronunció, mirando un punto vacío entre la nada y Aoife—¿Crees que el Universo pelea para que algunas almas estén juntas?

Aoife emitió un sonido parecido a una risa, pero asintió.

—Somos almas gemelas, Fel—respondió—; por supuesto que lo hace. Siempre nos vamos a encontrar por eso. Sin importar en qué vida estemos.

Félix asintió, suspiró algo decepcionado y se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, sin importar lo que pase en esta guerra… sin importar el rol de cada uno-

—Que el Universo nos quiera juntos no significa que vayamos a sobrevivir

Félix la miró y asintió.

—Solo piensa que si lo hacemos, entonces-

La voz de Voldemort no tardó en oirse llamando por Harry Potter, hablando de una hacer una pausa para contar los muertos y que él mismo se presente en el Bosque Prohibido para evitar la muerte de todos los que estaban peleando ahora.

—Si no vas-

—Lo sé. Pero si me quedo-

—Puedes llevarme a la Enfermería—sugirió.

Se miraron mientras escuchaban el revuelo y el correr de un lado a otro hasta que el silencio empezó a hacer eco en los pasillos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo terminé de escribir ayer, pero no pude subirlo por estar hiper ocupada con el estudio.
> 
> Lo que intenté hacer es que en este AU, cada vez que tocas a tu alma gemela, sentís, ves y oís las cosas con más claridad (no mejor, con mas claridad, como si hubiese alguna interferencia normalmente, o como si tuvieses guantes puestos o tapones para los oídos); es una re-versión del colorblind's AU


	3. Thanatos

Llevaba tiempo observando. 

Le gustaba ver cómo vivían los mortales. Cómo se equivocaban, como repetían sus errores, intentaban aprender, cometían nuevos, aprendian, se olvidaban y volvían a lo mismo.

Fue uno de los pocos que no se molestó cuando le cambiaron el nombre por la conquista cultural, cuando desapareció como noción de Dios y como, finalmente, hablaban de él como si fuese un anécdota.

Una nostalgia.

Un cuento.

Pero él siguió haciendo su trabajo, como el resto de los Dioses; mientras las Moiras siguieran hilando, él seguiría buscando almas, sin importar en qué parte del mundo tuviese que ir. Si ellas le daban la tarea, él cumpliría.

Y entonces, ese chico se cruzó en su camino.

Lo conoció mientras estaba dando vueltas por ese castillo de magos y brujas. Había ido a buscar a un profesor de renombre que enseñaba algo que, por lo que entendía, era defensa contra magia oscura. El alma ya estaba siendo juzgada en el Inframundo, por lo que ya no era su asunto, y con tiempo libre de sobra, volvió al lugar, inspeccionando la oficina del hombre ya que le había llamado la atención las referencias hacia los elementos de su mundo.

Menciones a sus hermanos, hermanas, madre y distintas figuras del inframundo. Hasta se hacía mención de Hades y Perséfone. Intrigado, comenzó a revisar el resto de las habitaciones del castillo, encontrando así con oficinas, una biblioteca y hasta una torre de astronomía.  Ver las constelaciones en el techo de torre lo maravilló, más por el hecho de que estas emulaban muy bien el cielo nocturno que querían representar

—Es muy útil para cuando necesitas hacer rituales ¿sabes?— una voz suave le comentó a sus espaldas.

Se dio vuelta, con curiosidad y sin sorpresa. Allì, estaba un joven de cabellos castaños y cejas pobladas, pocas mejillas y pómulos prominentes pero no tanto como los del cuerpo que él habitaba. Tenía una mirada honesta que se representaba en ojos negros.

—¿Lo es?—preguntó. El joven asintió, cruzándose de brazos y recostandose contra el umbral de la puerta de entrada.

—Sí, depende de bajo qué constelación nos encontremos, algunas pociones o rituales tendrán un efecto más… adecuado a nuestras necesidades e intenciones.

Asintió, interesado y aún más curioso.

—Qué interesante—comentó volviendo la vista al techo—, entonces no hacen cosas al azar esperando resultados.

—Bueno, no somos  _ muggles  _ que juegan a hacer magia ¿sabes?—sonrió.

—¿muggles?

—Gente que no hace magia.

Él asintió.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó el joven—¿o qué eres?

Volvió la vista al joven y le sonrió, con cierta diversión que él no entendió.

—¿Qué crees que soy?

Dio algunos pasos, viendo que el joven no se inmutaba.

—No eres un vampiro, y no eres un hombre lobo, eso lo doy por hecho—comentó señalando la luna llena que se vislumbraba por la ventana—. Tampoco pareces un Dullahan, pero no se si puedes separarte de tu cabeza, aún.

—Soy algo más antiguo de todo lo que dices—lo interrumpió—; y por lo que veo en tus ojos, me conoces.

—Ah, entonces eres una de esas entidades que son legeremantes.

—Si tu lo dices…—se encogió de hombros.

El joven parecía más y más interesado en la situación y él estaba más interesado en ver si lograba adivinarlo.

El reloj comenzó a correr y las preguntas iban y venían, así como las pistas. Ambos terminaron, sentados en el suelo de uno de los balcones, siendo él el que tenía una pierna colgando en el aire y balanceandola distraídamente mientras lo escuchaba. 

Supo que ese chico descubrió quien era por como la expresión de su rostro se ensombreció.

—¿Quién…?

—Aither Ioannidis—respondió—. Un alma inteligente y versada en diversos campos de la historia de su cultura. 

—Oh… es- es una pena—suspiró el joven—¿De qué murió?

—Falla cardio-respiratoria. Su alma fue muy perceptiva respecto a su situación.

El joven asintió, miró el vacío que los separaba a ellos del cesped de afuera y se quedó pensativo.

—Eres Thanatos—dictaminó.

—Puedes llamarme Félix, es el nombre de esta vez—le aconsejó.

Una sutil sonrisa cruzó el rostro del joven.

—Es un buen nombre. Adecuado para- para el cuerpo que traes—comentó.

Félix le sonrió con sutileza y asintió. No sabía si aquello era un cumplido o un comentario más.

—Soy Chester, por cierto.

—Lo sé—Chester sonrió.

—¿Te quedarás?

—No, creo que las Moiras tienen más trabajo que darme.

—Oh, ¿volverás?

—Solo si tengo que buscar algún otra alma—se encogió de hombros.

—Peero- ¿ni aunque sea como visita recreativa?

Félix se quedó observándolo, sin darse cuenta que había dejado su pierna quieta; Chester parecía realmente curioso por volver a verlo y aquello no le había pasado antes. Bueno, tampoco se había encontrado con alguien vivo que supiera quién era él y pareciera interesado en confirmar sus sospechas sobre su verdadera identidad.

Él no estaba tan seguro si debía o podía, pero-

—¿Por qué quisieras seguir viendome? —Chester se encogió de hombros, distraído, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Eres un Dios, ¿por qué no querría conocerte?

Félix no supo qué responder.

—¿Entonces?

—Eres muy insistente —observó. No se le escapó el sonrojó que cruzó por las mejillas de Chester

—No era mi intenci-

Félix le sonrió, decidiendo que el mortal le caía bien.

—Esta bien, no hay problema—pronunció, sin apartar mucho la vista de él.

—¿En...ton...ces?

—Mañana a la misma hora—lo citó—. Sé puntual o me iré, Ches-ter.

La manera en la que silabeó su nombre le sonó un poco extraña a sí mismo, pero le gustó hacerlo. Le gustó tener que decir un nombre tan distinto y ajeno a su mundo.

Quizás visitarlo con frecuencia sería algo interesante, pensó. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra vez tarde ><


End file.
